poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Defeat the Heartless Pirate
They made it back to town and they saw chest and the Heartless Luffy: You better do it! He's mine! He is distracting the Heartless Ace: Now to break that curse. He put the Medallion on the Chest and the Heartless is back to normal Daffy: The curse is gone! Except for Luffy, he's still an undead pirate Luffy: But what about me? Wile: Oh, I understand. Luffy must have been curse by that Heartless, not for taking the good. Luffy: This stinks. I want to become a Pirate King not an Undead Pirate. Ace: It's okay, Luffy. We'll just have to defeat the monster that's all. Then the Heartless attacked them, but they dodge it and the Medallion has fell off the chest Robin: Grab the gold! They fighting it and get the Medallions from the Heartless, after that they defeated it and Luffy is back to normal Ace: You're back to normal. Luffy: All right! Zoro: Not yet for him. Then saw Luke the Cat take the Heart from the Heartless Luke: Ace. Thank you. He disappeared Luffy: Alright. Who was that cat always? Ace: He's part of the Organization's members who wants to collecting hearts. First they release Heartless into different worlds. We defeat those Heartless. Then they get the Hearts. We're never gonna stop them like this. Luffy: So what are gonna do now? Ace: We're gonna find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all. Luffy: Sailing the ocean, I've heard some take, but this one is not part of it. Usopp: Is there anyway we could do? Ace: Hm... Nami: Like something we should first... Luffy: There is one we should do. They throw the Chest to the Ocean Luffy: We will never have that curse again even that hooded cat and the Heartless. They will ruined the market for us true pirates. Nami: So that's why we came to town. And you thought that you wanted to eat all their foods. Luffy: A nice pirates is good, so we have to help them. Ace: Too bad, Luffy. You had us going there thinking you have turned into a leaf. Luffy: And even though for that, what will you give me? Ace: Oh, yeah. The reward, what would you want? Luffy: The Sword that you're carrying, Ace. Ace: Huh? My Sword? Why would you want that, you don't know how to use a sword. Luffy: Maybe I can do that, someday. He show him he's sword Luffy: Wait! I need to check something first. What's the catch? He grab his sword and then it appeared in Ace's Hand Luffy: Ha! See? That's how it does! Ace: Well, you've always have your crew and the ship, Luffy. Luffy: That I do. But someday, I'll find more Crew and see Red-haired Shanks again, and I'll come to take this sword and become a Pirate King. Chance by then, I'll find the way to wield that sword. And if I get those. I'll impressed Shanks, no matter what. Nami: Hope, you will someday. Wile: Maybe someday, Luffy will be able to use the sword after all like Zoro does. Daffy: How come? Wile: Well, he and Ace are kinda Look-alike, don't you think? Both: Or not? They began to laugh Nami: After Gold Roger died. Luffy always wanted to become a Pirate King. Chopper: And he always help people from their Hometown even us. Usopp: And we all know that we have dreams like him. Ace: I hope we'll get to see him again.